HumWho's your father ?
by CharlieMiller98
Summary: Nouvelle Histoire avec des PDV Léo V et Nyssa (rappel: sa soeur du bungalow d'Héphaïtos ) ! Bonne lecture les choupinous ! Ciao Bye. 'Lie


**Léo & Ambre**

PDV Léo.

Je me réveillai sous un grand soleil. Encore une journée à passer seul, bougonnai-je en me frottant les yeux. Depuis que Jason ( mon meilleur ami ) et Piper ( sa copine ) sortaient ensemble, c'était comme de l'Agapé ( terme appris par Chiron, mot grec, signifiant amour fou ! ). J'étais désèspérement seul. Fils d'Héphaïstos, j'avais tué ma mère. Aucun chance en amour avec les filles, ni avec les mecs d'ailleurs ! Ce qui semble logique d'après moi...d'après mes attirances ( Fille ! Ne vous méprenez pas, Fille ! )

-Mon chou, tu rangeras ton bungalow mieux la prochaine fois, cria une voix depuis le dehors.

Mon cœur fit un bon dans poitrine. Drew, fille d'Aphrodite passait pour noter les bungalow. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil au mien, il était ignoble. Plusieurs frères et sœurs à moi s'étaient mis au travail. Je repliai le drap de mon lit, rangeai mes chaussettes sales et mes armes sous ma couche et me passai vite une trempette sur le visage. J'avais l'air épuisé, mais rien à faire de plus. Je n'avais jamais était vraiment génial en rangement. Même carrément nul.

Nyssa me jeta un regard noir, signe qu'elle était de bonne humeur ce matin. Habituellement, j'avais droit a une gentille tape sur la tête. Malgré ces chamailleries, je l'adorais. Aujourd'hui, elle portait un treillis kaki, un débardeur rouge et un bandana pour retenir sa tignasse brune.

-Par Héphaïstos Léo ! Ton t-shirt, me rabroua-t-elle.

Je rajustai mon haut qui s'était emmêlé dans mon pantalon de pyjama. Vous voyez le doué...

Drew entra dans la pièce et c'est comme si un jet de lumière et de parfum répugnant nous étreignit. Je refusais une grimace et me forçai à sourire. Drew avait son amour propre en feu, depuis que Piper l'avait remplacé en tant que chef des Aphrodite, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle était méchante. Drew portait une robe courte rose et ses cheveux bouclés étaient retenus en chignon. Elle mâchouillait dignement un stylo et arborait une moue boudeuse. Sans ses yeux nerveux et possessifs, je pense que je me serais bien entendu avec elle. Mais ses pupilles d'un noir me transperçaient. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher, en la regardant, de la comparer à un cochon furieux car il n'avait pas eu sa ration de graines. Un petit rire moqueur s'échappa de ma gorge et Drew eut un regard furieux.

-Alors mon chou, voyons un peu ce qui se passe sous ton lit, déclara-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Elle s'avança mais Nyssa l'interpella en disant que nous avions ENFIN rangé la salle de bains. Drew fut si enchantée qu'elle courut presque pour regarder si c'était un mensonge. Je lançai un clin d'oeil à ma sœur et nous pûmes aller manger après s'être ramassé un bon 3 sur 10. Ce qui, pour nous, était déjà énorme.

A la table de Zeus, j'aperçus Jason qui me salua de la main. Mais, j'étais trop plongé dans mes céréales que je ne pus lever la mienne. C'était mon pote ou mes céréales.

Les céréales, sans hésiter.

Une fille déboula près des tables du déjeuner, après m'être essuyé la bouche ( ce qui tombait plutôt bien parce qu'elle était canon ).

Cette fille-là n'était pas comme les autres. Elle était...superbe ! Elle avait des cheveux bruns et ondulés, des yeux verrons. Un vert et un gris et sa peau était bronzé. Elle portait une armure en bronze qui allait bien avec son teint. Devant mon sourire niais ( oui, j'ai toujours un sourire niais sur le visage ), ses traits se contractèrent. Heureusement, Jason vint à ma rescousse et me présenta :

-Voici un de mes amis. Léo Valdez, fils d'Héphaïstos.

Elle me toisa légèrement et me tendit une main fine :

-Ambre Thomas. Pas le temps de te parler.

Ses yeux me fusillèrent du regard et elle s'en alla d'un pas sec vers l'arène.

-La vache ! Tu l'as connais ?

-Elle est nouvelle, Ambre était dans un orphelinat, sa mère est morte.

-Et qui est son père ?

-Poséidon. Elle le sait car elle a le pouvoir de l'eau, mais aucun signe n'a prouvé qu'elle avait été reconnue. Pas comme nous. Je vais voir Piper. Ah, un autre conseil, elle n'aime pas qu'on la colle, me conseilla Jason.

J'hochai la tête et grignota la dernière céréale de mon bol avant de me lever aux côté de Nyssa.

-Tu va encore faire pêter la forêt, plaisanta-t-elle en me souriant malicieusement.

Je n'eus même pas le courage de lui balancer une de mes vannes favorites, j'étais trop fasciné par cette apparition. Nous avions un point commun...Notre mère était morte.

-Ca va pas mon p'tit Valdez, me demanda Nyssa en me tapant sur l'épaule.

-Si si. T'as vu la fille qui viens d'arriver ?

-Vu sa tête, tu ne devrais pas l'approcher, je pense qu'elle se bat très bien.

Je m'en fichai, j'avais envie de tenter le truc.

-S'il te plaît. Encourage-moi p'tite sœur, me plaignai-je en sortant mon marteau de ma ceinture magique.

-Je suis ta grande sœur. J'ai 17 ans, pauv' Léo, fit Nyssa.

Nous entrâmes dans l'arène. Cette dernière était ronde ( comme toutes les arènes...hum...) et du sable brun recouvrait le sol, des gradins blancs étaient disposés autour au cas où. Pour les courses de char. Des cercles de mousse étaient éparpillés sur le sol pour les archer. Nous, les épéistes et marteauistes, avions des mannequins de paille à dégommer

Mes yeux pétillèrent lorsque j'aperçus Ambre se mouvait dans la lumière douce du matin. Elle était musclée mais pas trop et se mouvait avec légèreté autour du mannequin. J'aurais tellement voulu remplacer ce bonhomme de paille. Nyssa me pinça le bras en riant.

-Montre comment tu te bas fil d'Héphaïstos.

Cette voix, d'une teinte douce et à la voix dure. Ambre. Elle se tenait devant moi, l'épée sur l'épaule et l'air ravageur, comme si elle pouvait, sans problème, déraciner une troupe d'éléphants en surdose de souris ( tout le monde sait que les éléphants ont peur des souris ).

-Il s'est foulé le poignet, affirma Nyssa en se plaçant à mes côtés.

Les sourcils d'Ambre s'arquèrent et elle ajouta :

-Mets une bande, tu auras moins mal.

Elle recommença à se battre contre son méchant bonhomme qui lui causait bien du soucis pour qu'elle frappe avec autant de forçe et de rage. Ses yeux lançaient presque des éclairs et je crus lire sur ses lèvres : « Fichu père ! ».

La pauvre. J'avais envie de lui parler, de revenir vers elle, de jeter à terre le bonhomme et de lui demander de m'expliquer sa vie. Toute sa vie depuis sa naissance. Je ne l'a conaissais que depuis quelques minutes mais je...je l'aimais...oui c'était le bon terme. Je l'aimais déjà beaucoup.

Est-ce ça, un coup de foudre ? Je n'en savais rien, mais je secouai ma tête en partant de l'arène.

Mettre un bandage.

Je souris, elle n'avait pas l'air si méchante que ça, finalement. Je rentrais de nouveau dans le bungalow de mon père. Tout en fouillant dans la salle de bain une bande pour me l'appliquer sur ma main -qui n'était pas foulée-, je sentis mon cœur à la fois léger comme une plume car j'avais rencontré Ambre mais lourd car elle avait des ennuis et moi avec. Je me regardai dans le miroir. Mes cheveux bouclés et noirs tombaient devant mes yeux qui étaient bleux clairs.

Une larme passa sur mon regard mais je la retirai en respirant à fond. Ma mère aurait su quoi faire. Mais je l'avais tué, d'un geste bête. Avec ma...malformation naturelle.

Je fis de nouveau jaillir de mes doigts des flammes qui firent de la buée sur la glace. Un sanglot me secoua, maman...

-Tais-toi Valdez ! Je ne t'ai pas donné l'ordre de pleurer, me grondai-je.

D'une main fraîche ( non foulée ) je la passai sur mon visage en enlevant mes pleurs. Ma tête me brûlait. Qu'elle était que cette Ambre qui me chamboulait sans que je ne puisse me contrôler ? Pourquoi Poséidon ne l'avait pas revendiqué alors qu'elle avait mon âge, 16 ans ?

Je soupirai.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas Léo. C'est pas vrai, et tu sais bien que ce ne sera pas réciproque de toute manière. Alors oublie-la, encore une fille de plus que tu dois effacer, dis-je à moi-même.

Faux. Ambre n'était pas comme les autres. Elle était simple et à la fois si...mystérieuse. J'avais envie de me tenir près d'elle, de la consoler, de la toucher et...

-Encore à parler, questionna Piper en coupant ma pensée.

Elle passa sa tête châtaing et me lança un sourire.

-En tout cas, t'es pas discret, roi de la blague.

J'éspèrai que mes larmes ne se verrai pas et me retournai, une bande à mon poignet.

-Je vais au bunker, dis aux autres que je me repose.

Elle hocha la tête et je m'en allai vers le bois de la colonie. Le bunker 9 était celui de Charles Beckendorf, mon demi-frère que je n'avais jamais connu mort à la bataille. Dans ce bunker, je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais, c'était magnifique. A part une présence de mort qui passait toujours derrière moi lorsque j'entrai dans ce bâtiment, je l'adorais. J'étais le seul à l'avoir découvert à part Nyssa, Piper et Jason à qui je leur avait raconté mon histoire. Peu à peu, je m'étais attaché au bunker et toutes les après-midi où je m'ennuyais ( presque tout le temps ) j'allais là pour me détendre en construisant toutes sortes de choses avec mes mains. J'arrachai une brindille de mon treillis et regarda mon bunker 9. C'était un « bâtiment » construit dans une coque d'avion refermé au dessus avec du bois sombre. J'avançai encore un peu et plaçai mes mains devant l'avion, je fermai les yeux et une boule de feu sortit de mes doigts. Je souris, mon bon bunker ! Le bois brûlé ouvrit une porte,le feu était la seule façon d'ouvrir mon bunker ( à part pour les dieux qui pouvaient l'ouvrir quand ils voulaient ). Il avait servit pour d'autre demi-dieux il y a au moins 200 ans, lors d'une guerre civile. Je trouvai ça dingue que des demi-frères à moi aient pu marcher sur le même bois que moi.

J'entrai dans le bunker et son odeur d'épices et de feuilles brûlé m'apaisa. Des dizaines de tables étaient disposées dans la coque de l'avion. Des feuilles blanches redessinant les plans de machines, d'outils et d'armes des anciens Héphaïstos. Un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur mon visage. Je caressai d'une main une table et m'assit à celle-ci. Sur un bloc de feuilles encore là, j'en arrachai une et la pliai pour faire un petit avion en papier. Je le fis s'envoler et une sourde envie de partir me noua le ventre. Je brûlai le papier qui tomba à terre. Cela ne servait à rien de penser à ça. Pourquoi partir ?

-Aie, protestai-je en retirant la feuille qui m'était tombée dessus.

Comment avait-elle pu arriver là ? Je regardai en l'air, au cas où, mais il n'y avait rien. Je regardai la feuille d'un air distrait mais le titre m'intéressa :

**Plan d'une MPS ( Machine Pour S'évader )**

**Charles Beckendorf**

A ce nom, mon cœur se rembrunit. On m'avait souvent raconté que Charles voulait partir de la colonie avec sa petite amie, Silena, morte elle aussi. Je refusais à regarder le plan en dessous, mais mon cœur, aussi têtu qu'il était, décida de fixer mon regard sur le dessin. Un type chelou avec des ailes cheloues sur le dos.

Mon cœur fit un bon et je voulut me gratter la tête mais mes mains étaient occupées à faire quelque chose. Elles faisaient déjà les contour des ailes et la dimension exacte qu'il fallait choisir pour que cela coordonne avec le corps humain. Mon cerveau leur ordonna de s'arêtter et elles s'exêcutèrent.

-Pars Léo. Je sais que tu veux, me dit une voix d'homme derrière ma nuque.

Je me retournai, et mes yeux ne virent que le fond de l'avion sombre. Il n'y avait personne.

Mes yeux commencaient à me jouer des tours, de plus j'étais tellement bien sur le banc que je posais ma tête contre la table et mon sommeil m'emporta. Un rêve plus étrange fit placer à la réalité

-Hé Léo ! Pars d'ici. Trouve-moi, je t'en prie.

J'essayai de me souvenir de cette voix. Je ne la connaissais pas. Elle était masculine, mais si je cherchais plus, je me souvenais que c'était la même que tout à l'heure.

-Valdez ! Viens ici, me cria Nyssa.

Je relevai ma tête en sursautant, ma sœur tambourinait à la porte et je me résolus à quitter mon rêve et idée. C'était fou. Je cramai de nouveau la porte qui s'était reformée et sortis à l'air frais. A mon plus grand étonnement, la nuit avait commençé à tomber, quand j'étais entré au bunker en plein jour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demandai-je à Nyssa.

Elle me toisa curieusement d'un œil.

-Tu faisais quoi ?

-Rien. Je...je me suis assoupis.

-Ouais, on en reparlera Léo. Bouge toi, faut que tu vois ça.

Je fronçai les sourcils, l'air interrogateur. Nyssa ne me répondit pas mais courut vers le centre de la colonie, signe que c'était pressant. Je l'a suivie. Qu'est-ce qui se tramait ?

Nyssa et moi arrivâmes près de Long Island, un spectacle horrible s'achiffa devant nos yeux. Les pensionnaires étaient regroupés près de...d'un truc. Non, le truc horrible, c'était le truc. Je poussais les demi-dieux, certain grognèrent et arrivai devant...Ambre. Elle était allongée au sol, les mains sur le cœur et les yeux révulsés. Une gerbe d'eau sortait de Long Island et trempait l'armure d'Ambre. Tout son corps tremblait. Les pensionnaires étaient inquiets et leurs membres étaient de marbre. Je me remuai et accourut vers elle aux côtés de Nyssa. Elle tapota les joues d'Ambre qui ne fit changea en rien l'eau qui coulait sur elle.

-Reculez !

Une voix grave résonna, tout lemonde se poussa et Chiron ( le directeur des activités ) fit son entrée parmi nous. Sa barbichette rousse et frisée était déformée car une grimace lui tordait le visage. Il s'approcha d'Ambre et ordonna à deux fille d'Arès de la prendre. Brutalement, ils l'a mirant sur leurs dos. Je mourais d'envie de la prendre sur le mien, mais me retint.

L'agapé...

Ambre disparu de ma vue et je me grattai la tête. Une main me tapota l'épaule.

-Tu en pinçes pour cette fille, me demanda Jason, Piper à ses côtés.

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'aux os.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-A part les paillettes dans tes yeux et tes mains qui se retenaient de sauver Ambre, t'étais normal, affirmai Piper en faisant un sourire malicieux.

-Mon dieu, l'amour, fit Nyssa en arrivant.

Elle mit ses mains sur son front, l'air surpris.

-Ca ne sert à rien d'être amoureux, à part à faire souffrir. Masochistes, dit-elle.

-Hé, se défendirent Piper et Jason en même temps.

Ils se prirent la main et se collèrent. Je cru que mon cœur était sur une corde à linge, retenu juste par une pince mortelle qui me le trouait.

J'étais maladroit, je faisais des blagues nulles et j'avais tué ma mère à cause de ma malédiction. Le deuxième, unique fils d'Héphaïstos à avoir le pouvoir du feu.

Fils du feu.

Cette nuit-là fut particulièrement angoissante. J'étais entre l'étrange et l'effrayante idée d'aller voir Ambre à l'infirmerie, ou de m'endormir, la tête confuse. Je votais pour aucune et sortit dans la nuit. Long Island était beau à voir, le soir. Je m'assis sur le galets et fit des ricochets dans l'eau.

Pour moi, les ricochets étaient égals à un caillou tombant dans l'eau sombre.

Je soupirai et m'allongeai. Le ciel était étonnament noir et les étoiles contrastaient, elles brillaient de mille feux. De nouveau, comme au bunker 9, une voix masculine me prit la tête.

-Hé, Léo ! Viens ! Trouve-moi.

-Mais t'es quoi, répondis-je en me relevant d'un coup.

-La vache ! Je pensais que c'était moins grave que ça, ironisa Nyssa.

Elle se tenait devant moi, les mains dans les poches et l'air fatigué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ton lit grince, p'tit frère.

Je soupirai et nous nous assîmes. Elle me scruta longuement de son regard doré.

-Que faisais-tu au bunker si longtemps ?

Je grimaçai, je n'avais pas envie de parler de ça, mais il fallait que je me confie. Ma sœur était la personne la mieux placée.

-J'ai trouvé une feuille...où sont déssinés les plans d'ailes rétractables.

-Tu veux partir, me demanda-t-elle, soudain affolée.

Je ne répondis pas. Bien sur que je voulais partir. Ce n'était pas le rêve de tous les demi-dieux ? Tel était le mien, en tout cas.

-Puis je me suis assoupi. Et j'ai entendu une...une voix de jeune homme dans ma tête. Ca disait :

« Trouve-moi Léo. ».

Nyssa fit une moue pensive, et tapota son menton du bout des doigts.

-Mouais...A mon avis...J'en sais rien !

Peut-être que ma grande sœur ne m'avait pas aidé, mais j'aimais qu'elle soit à côté de moi.

-Caoutchouc OK ! Fil de fer OK !

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Nyssa et elle me lança un regard noir.

-Concentre-toi Léo.

Je regardai de nouveau mes mains et ferma les yeux. Le matériel dont nous avions besoin était prêts. Il ne restait plus qu'à assembler le tout ensemble. Je retroussai les manches de ma chemise noire et m'attaqua au reste du matériel. Pour assembler les ailes, il fallait une colle extra-forte assez rare. J'avais étudié à la colonie que Dédale avait voulu sauver son fils et lui-même de la prison dans laquelle ils étaient retenus en leur construisant des ailes collés avec de la cire. Heureusement, j'étais plus équipé que lui, j'éspèrais ne pas mourir comme Icare. J'attachai des bouts, je reliai des fils à d'autres, je dépliai la toile pour les ailes et commençait à construire l'éspèce de gilet en fer qui serait accroché aux ailes. Piper et Jason étaient aussi de la partie, Piper était partie chercher de la toile chez les Aphrodite et Jason réglait le problème avec Nyssa du fer. Il en fallait plus si l'on voulait faire deux machines. Oui, mes amis n'avaient pas voulu partir avec Nyssa et moi. Je me retournai et regardai mes copains en face.

-Hé les gars, j'ai trouvé une idée ! Découpez le fer dans l'aile gauche de l'avion, elle est innocupée.

-Super Léo. Trouve nous une scie dans ta ceinture fourre-tout, me proposa Jason.

J'ordonnai à ma ceinture de sortir de scie et elle obéit. Je les leur tendit et recommençai mon travail.

Nyssa -après cette fameuse nuit près de Long Island-, avait finalement décidé de partir avec moi. On pourrait sûrement découvrir l'homme qui me parlait dans mes rêves.

Je regardai la table où je m'acharnai depuis une heure, j'avais fait du beau travail, les fils reliant la toile au gilet de fer étaient faites.

-J'ai la toile, s'exclama Piper quand je la fis entrer ( en brûlant une partie du bunker ).

Elle était chargée comme une mule de tissu beige. Je l'aidai à la déposer sur la table et elle regarda dans la pièce.

-Ben...où sont les autres ?

-Partis découper l'aile de l'avion.

-...Pour qu...

-Le fer, expliquai-je.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Maintenant, si t'es assez forte en couture reine de beauté, tu pourras tisser la toile aux morceux de fer.

-Léo, tu n'y connais rien. Le fer et le tissu, on peut pas le coudre ! Il faudra enrouler la tige de fer où tu voudras acrocher le tissu avec du mouchoir.

-Ouais, prends en une bonne dizaine sur la table à côté du four, lui conseillai-je.

Pendant ce temps, dans le four cuisait la colle qui était dure. J'éspèrai qu'avec l'aide de mes amis, nous parviendrons à finir les ailes dès la nuit tombée.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Nyssa et Jason revinrent, des plaques de métals dans les bras. Je jetai un regard à la feuille de Charles Benckendorf et ordonna :

-Ok, maintenant, il faut que je m'occuper du fer, je suis plutôt doué, Piper, noue le mouchoir avec le tissu, Jason, vérifie la colle et Nyssa, prépare les autres fils pour la connection Internet.

J'avais même prévu de mettre une antenne près de la tête, un GPS et un casque pour pouvoir parler à l'autre en volant. C'était plus élaboré que la machine de Dédale, mais je ne savais pas si c'était plus résistant. J'ai de plus en plus hâte de quitter la colonie, les paroles incessantes de l'homme revenaient en boucle dans ma tête.

Je saisis les plaques de fer de l'avion et commença à les tordre avec un outil spécial. Je fis rebiquer un coin pour pouvoir ensuite relier avec des clous. La forme pour les bras était faite, il ne fallait plus qu'un espèce de baudrier comme pour l'escalade. Je terminai le baudrier en faisant un cercle avec le fer qui tiendrait la taille. Je collais des carrés de mousse prévus à cet effet pour plus de confort et installai le micro, le casque, et tous les gadgets au niveau de la tête. Avec le peu de fer qui me restait, je construisis des acoudoirs et un repose-tête.

-Jason, fais-nous recevoir Internet.

Mon ami se retourna, ferma les yeux et un éclair zébra l'antenne de la connection sans fil. Un écran comme dans un film de science-fiction s'afficha devant le repose-tête. Parfait.

Les autres heures, je les occupai à faire l'autre machine, recoller la colle, refiler les fils et retisser le tissu.

-Vite, Léo. Je dépèris. Je t'en prie, aide-moi, me supplia la voix d'homme.

Un frisson me parcourut la colonne vertèbrale, et Piper me surprit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?

-Rien rien.

-C'est cette voix, me demanda Nyssa, me tournant le dos, occupée à revoir la colle.

-Oui. La même. Je sens qu'on devrait se dépêcher. Je vais prendre des provisions, affirmai-je en sortant du bunker 9.

Cela faisant depuis tout le matin que nous travaillions sans être sortis du bâtiment, j'avais le nez qui sentait la colle et le feu depuis des heures et mes tempes tambourinaient dans ma tête.

En réalité, mon cœur ne continuait à battre que pour une chose, Ambre. Je ne savais si elle allait mieux, mais en traversant le bois, en sentant que je m'approchai d'elle, j'eus la forte envie d'aller la voir.

Je soupirai et arrivai dans la colonie, le temps était grisonnant et mon moral à zéro. Effectivement, ne cerai-ce qu'entendre sa voix m'apporterait le plus grand réconfort. Révulsé devant ma stupidité naturelle, j'avançai contre ma minuscule partie d'amour propre, qui, elle, me disait de reculer. Malheureusement, la plus grande partie de mon cœur et de mon cerveau décida d'entrer à l'infirmerie. C'était un grand bâtiment près des écuries pour les pégases. Je n'y étais jamais allé, n'étant pas était blessé. L'infirmerie était une bâtisse en pierre blanche, et avec une grande veranda donnant sur le champ de fraises où les nymphes des bois gambadaient.

Aujourd'hui, elles n'y étaient pas.

J'entendis des voix de l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, je supposais que c'était Chiron et Ambre, mais non, c'était la voix sur-aïgue de Drew. Je refoulai une comparaison hilarante de Drew et du cochon se plaignant de n'avoir pas assez mangé et entrai dans l'infirmerie. L'intérieur était beau, vaste et en longueur, il y avait des lits aux draps blancs, et une lumière douce passait dans le bâtiment malgré le mauvais temps. Je fis quelques pas devant les malades qui avaient soit, un bras cassé, un œil aveugle ou autre situation embarassantes qui leur arrivaient lors des batailles de monstres.

Je fixai chaque blessé dans l'espoir de voir Ambre, mais la première personne que j'aperçus fut Drew. Elle portait une jupe jaune et un haut rose fash. Elle reculai et se cogna à moi. Devant elle, se tenait fermement Ambre, elle avait sortit son épée d'or et était planté au creux de la gorge de Drew. Je jetai un regard désespèré à l'infirmerie, les nymphes guérisseuses n'étaient pas là et les malades ne pouvaient rien faire. J'étais seul, avec deux furibondes, Ambre et Drew.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça, fille d'Aphrodite, lança la première.

-J'ai juste prononçé de mes douces lèvres qu'il me semblerait que tu sois un peu dijonctée, pourquoi tu étais comme ça avant-hier ?

Je m'interposai entre les deux filles et leur ordonna de se calmer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Même avec l'air fatigué, Ambre était ravissante, ses cheveux bouclés et bruns tombaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux vert et gris étaient plus rageurs que jamais et son odeur sentait la canelle et le bronze. Elle ne darda même pas un regard sur moi et lança un avertissement à Drew

-La prochaine fois que tu insultes mon père, je te tue.

-Ton père ? Poséidon n'est pas ton père. Il ne t'a pas revendiqué.

-Et alors ? Comment expliques-tu que j'ai ces pouvoirs ? Tu ne réfléchis donc jamais ?

Soudain, alors que Drew allait lançer sa réplique acide, elles s'arêttèrent toutes deux de parler. Je les regardaient tour à tour, elles fixaient ma main. Cette dernière était en feu, des flammes orangées sortaient de mes doigts. Je fermai mon poing et le feu s'éteignit. Au moins, j'avais fait régner le calme.

-Un faiseur de feu, murmura Ambre.

-Quoi ?

-Ils sont rares. Comment t'apelles-tu ? Léo ?

-Oui, répondis-je en essayant de paraître assuré.

-Bon, ben fille de rien du tout et monsieur le pyromane, je vous laisse, dit Drew d'un ton galcial en sortant.

Ambre se rua dehors, l'épée au poing, je voulus la retenir mais toute la force que j'avais, je l'avais donné au fer pour le tordre. Déjà, les filles se dirigeaient dans le bois.

Je restais un instant là, bouche bée, au dehors de l'infirmerie. Je peux vous garantir que des filles déchaînées, ça court plus vite que n'importe quoi. Je tentais de les suivre, éspèrant mentalement que Drew ne se ferait pas trancher la gorge par Ambre, qui était, et de loin, la plus forte. Et la plus belle.

Je les repérai enfin par des cris de peur que poussait Drew. J'aurais pu rire de cette scène, sauf que je n'étais pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Je voulais juste que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Nous approchions de plus en plus du bunker 9. J'entendis des bruits de pattes derrière moi et me retournai. Il n'y avait rien. On m'avait dit que la forêt regorgeait de bêtes effrayantes, mais encore aucune de m'avait attaqué. Je priai pour que ce ne soit pas le moment, étant donné que Drew et Ambre ne pouvaient pas rentrer dans le bunker 9, malgré tout leur efforts. Ils ne nous restaient plus que quelques mètres avant de toucher le bunker, il aparaissait déjà entre les feuillages. De peur, je redoublai de vitesse, doublai les filles et m'interposa entre elles-deux. Avec toute la rapidité qu'elles avaient prise, elles me bousculèrent si violemment que nous tombèrent à terre. Mon souffle ne se calma pas pour autant, j'étais si...près d'Ambre, sa tête n'était qu'à cinquante centimètres de la mienne. Elle avait les yeux fermés et les rouvrit aussitôt en attrapant le col fushia de Drew.

-Je vais te...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car un bruissement inquiétant vint des fourrés devant nous. Nous nous levâmes en vitesse et ordonnai à ma ceinture de me donner mon marteau. Je le prit et Ambre sortis son épée. Drew, térorisée, s'était cachée derrière moi. Je pense qu'Ambre lui donnait plus la frousse que le bruit venant des bois.

Soudain, un monstre de quatre mètres de haut arriva d'un pas lourd.

Il avait une forme humaine, mais sa tête était recousue à plusieurs endroits, ses grosses paluches tenaient fermement une lance de chaque côtés. Ses yeux marrons caca nous regardaient avec un air bête et innonfensif, mais si l'on baissait le regard et que l'on observait ses petites jambes courtes mais musclée, on arêttait de le prendre pour un idiot. Je déglutis ma salive.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est quoi ça, demanda Drew en minaudant.

-Un des monstres qui habitent les bois de la colo, répondis-je sur un ton faussement enjoué.

Je regardai devant moi de nouveau, Ambre était déjà à l'attaque et tentai de frapper la cheville de Franckenstein Bis. Je chargeai, et avec toute la vigeur que je pouvais mettre dans l'assaut, je frappa violement Franck au gros orteil de son pied. Etrangement, il ne fit rien à pas un petit bruit sonore. Un rire, sans doute.

-J'ai vu des demi-dieux plus fort que vous. Pourtant, je suis toujours en vie. Je suppose que je reviendrais de cette petite aventure, toujours en vie, continua-t-il en sifflotant.

Ambre lançaient presque des éclairs, je pouvais voir, aux quelques mètres qui nous séparaient, son œil gris qui réfléchissait à la questions : Comment l'abattre ?

Je pouvais aperçevoir les engrenages de son cerveau et son visage concentré. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas baissé la garde, et je voyais bien qu'au premier coup du géant, elle serait prête à réagir.

Pas moi.

Franckenstein Bis courut ( du mieux qu'il put ) vers moi et m'envoya au sol. Je voulu me relever mais ma tête n'allait pas si bien que ça. De plus, mon marteau avait valsé de l'autre côté du géant. Je secouai ma tête, Ambre se débrouillait aussi mal que moi, je voyais bien que nous n'allions pas pouvoir le tuer. D'un autre côté, le bunker 9 était juste à côté de nous. Mes mains s'enflammèrent et je brûlai la porte du bunker. Drew s'y précipita et j'hurlai à Ambre de faire pareil.

-J'ai besoin de le tuer. Enfermez-vous dans le bâtiment.

J'hésitai une seconde, soit c'était Drew et moi, soit Drew. Autant combattre une dernière fois avec la personne aimée. Visiblement, l'épée que tenait Ambre à la main ne faisait rien à Franck.

-Lâche ton arme. Franck n'aime pas, il est bête, montre-toi innoffensive, criai-je.

-Quoi, demanda-t-elle en détournant du regard le monstre.

-Le gros-là, il aime pas qu'on ait des armes, lâche ton épée !

Elle laissa tomber à terre son arme d'or. Franck cligna des yeux et me regarda, j'avais, quant à moi, aussi les mains libres. Puis, d'un mouvement rapide, Ambre reprit son épée, sauta sur le pied de Franck et escalada sa jambre à une vitesse vertigineuse. Je suivais le moindre de ses gestes en me demandant pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée sans son épée. Ambre atteint la fin de la cuisse de Franck et elle s'accrocha à sa main qui pendouillait aux côtés de sa jambre.

Ambre faisait la taille du doigt de Franck, ce qui aurait pu être comique sans la délicate sensation de peur qui m'envahit lorsqu'elle faillit lâcher la main. Histoire, d'être plus tenue, elle planta de toutes ses forçes son épée dans la chair de Franck. Puis, elle s'imobilisa et se retourna vers moi.

-Le feu ! Brûle-le, m'hurla-t-elle.

-Et toi ?

-Je me débrouillerai, dépèche-toi.

J'hochai la tête, mais une boule au ventre me nouai l'estomac. Et elle ?

Je plaçai mes mains face à Franck et deux immenses jet de flammes fusèrent en direction de Franck. Il hurla, mais je n'arêttai pas pour autant le feu. Il fallait qu'il brûle, malgré le frisson qui me parcourait, Ambre allait-elle bien ?

Soudain, le cri déchirant de Franck s'interrompit et il tomba à terre, dans un nuage de fumée. Je faillis faire de même car toute mes forçes étaient parties. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un jeu vidéo et que ma vigueur était à 0 %. Je me refusais une blague idiote de plus et courut vers le géant mort.

-T'avais pas mal au poignet ?

Devant moi, se dressait Ambre, la tête haute, l'épée au poing et une main sur la hanche. Sa tête était barbouillée de cendre mais elle resplendissait quand même. Une douce odeur de brûlé la recouvrait lorsqu'elle passsa près de moi, les sourcils en accent circonflexe.

-Si...Mais ça va mieux.

Soudain, une horrible vision passa devant mes yeux. Nyssa, Jason et Piper. Ils étaient dans le bunker 9 lorsque j'étais parti, il y a...une heure. Je courus dans le bunker en brûlant la porte, Drew y était, la figure décidé ( comme peut l'être une fille d'Aphrodite ) et...Non ! Elle avait mis une des ailes et nouai le baudrier autour de sa taille.

-Que fais-tu avec ça ?

Elle me regarda.

-Je m'en vais. Je ne veux pas rester ici, ma manucure s'est complétement enlevé.

-On t'a sauvé la vie, et tu vas voler quelque chose qui te t'appartiens pas.

Je me retournai, Ambre était là. Comment avait-elle fait pour entrer ? J'avais fermé le bunker, j'en étais sur. Comment...mais c'était trop tard, déjà Drew mettait les gazs pour s'envoler. J'ouvris la trappe au dessus de l'avion et j'enfilai le baudrier autour de mes bras. Ambre m'aida à mettre le casque et le micro, je pourrai sans doute convaincre Drew avec les paroles, même si je n'avais pas le don d'enjôlement de mon amie Piper, malheureusement. Drew sortit de l'avion et s'envola. Je fis de même et remarquai qu'Ambre regardait les plans sur la table. Peut-être pourrait-elle m'aider.

En attendant, il fallait que je chope Drew, j'avais passé le journée à créer cette fichue machine ailée, je ne pouvais me permettre de la gâcher à cause d'elle. Heureusement pour moi, Drew était plutôt nulle, question appareil mécanique, du coup, elle avait mis la puissance au minimum, ce qui me permis de la rattraper. Elle n'avais pas mis son micro ni son casque, mais regardait sans cesse sur le GPS qui n'était pas encore allumée. Drew geigna et m'aperçus. Elle vira de bord avec la manette qui était sous l'ordinateur sauf qu'elle se trompa de sens et rentra dans mon aile qui commença à brûler. Je pestai et regardai la route sous moi. Nous avions dépassé la colonie depuis longtemps et une route de campagne, pour les vieux papis nous attendaient. Ce n'était pas l'aterissage parfait, mais il fallait le faire, lorsque je voulus baisser ma manette, une vibration sonore et aérienne se fit entendre derrière nous. Une machine de guerre volait vers nous. Enfin, on aurait dit les hélicoptères dans Avatar, vous savez, les grands bonhommes bleus ( non, pas les shtroumpfs ). Bref, la machine qui avançait vers nous avait des mitraillettes devant et une forme ronde. Il y avait des ailes en fer, qui se mouvait facilement et la machine semblait tenir très bien comme ça. Soudain, une rafale de tirs fusa du vaisseau Avatarien. Une balle toucha l'aile gauche de Drew et elle tomba de quelques mètres. Je regardai mon tissu enflammé, il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps. Je m'accrochai au vaisseau aérien et grimpai à l'intérieur, car la coque de verre s'était ouverte pour me laisser entrer. Il n'y avait qu'une petite pièce, où un siège de bureau était installé. Ambre était au commandement, devant le pare-brise.

-Tu as trouvé ça où, demandai-je en retirant ma machine cassée.

Elle me regarda de ses yeux furibonds et fit une moue fâchée.

-Dans le souterrain de ton bunker.

-Quoi ? Mais il n'y en a pas, j'ai cherché pendant des semains les autres sorties du bunker, il n'y en a pas, bredouillai-je.

-Alors, dis-toi que j'ai trouvé ce bijou de ferailles en plein milieu du bunker.

Je soupirai et m'assis sur la chasie de bureau, en la faisant tournoyer. Nous étions hors de danger maintenant, mais l'adrénaline n'avait pas encore quitté entièrement mon cœur. Je regardais pas le verre qui rendait flou le dehors à cause de ces centaines de vitrages. Drew était sûrement en train de rentrer à la colonie.

-Tu es parti. Mais viens me chercher maintenant. Je suis plus à l'ouest, change de direction.

-Mais qui es-tu ?

-Une fille de ton âge, me répondit Ambre.

-Non, pas toi, lui, répondis-je.

La même voix masculine m'avait envahie. Qui était la personne qui me parlait ? Et pourquoi ?

-Y a qu'un garçon dans le vaisseau, c'est toi, pauvre andouille.

Je baissai les yeux et m'enfouis la tête dans les bras.

-Change de direction Ambre. Va à l'ouest.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? Tu veux revenir à la colonie ?

-Non. Mais la voix m'a dit de...d'aller à l'ouest.

Ambre pesta et fit demi-tour.

-C'est juste parce que le vaisseau t'appartient, triple nouille.

-Merci.

Un instant, je sentis son lourd regard se calmer, mais il redevint froid et glacial, la seconde suivante.

Je rapprochai mon siège pour être à côté d'elle et sentir son odeur m'apaiser ?

-Dis, pourquoi es-tu venu à la colonie, seulement à ton âge ?

Elle mit du temps à répondre, car sa maneoeuvre la faisait se concentrer. Quand nous mîmes cap vers l'ouest, elle reprit :

-J'étais avec ma mère avant. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment la mienne, mais elle me traitait comme sa fille. Elle est morte d'une maladie du cœur, alors, mon père, Poséidon, m'a conseillé de venir ici.

-Alors qui est ta vraie mère ?

Elle baissa les yeux vers le compteur de vitesse qui augmentait et laissa un silence tardif engouffrer le vaisseau. Comment avait-elle fait pour entrer dans le bunker sans que j'ai besoin de brûler la porte ? Cette fille était étrange. Et par dessus tout, magnifique. Ses yeux bougeaient sans arrêt, et quand ses mains n'étaient pas sur la manette de direction, elle faisait craquer ses doigts ou touchait les boutons du vaisseau. Elle était encore plus hyperactive que moi...

-Tes amis vont être furieux.

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui ne tint mot, c'était vrai. Nyssa, Piper et Jason allaient me détèster à tout jamais. Je devais partir avec ma sœur, fuir de la colonie, mais j'étais partie avec Ambre, sur un autre vaisseau.

-Tu voulais partir, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, tu n'aurais pas construit les ailes de Dédale.

-Oui. Mais j'ai tout foiré, encore une fois.

Pour la première fois, un minuscule, riquiqui, petit sourire tordit joliment la bouche d'Ambre.

-Qu'elle est la voix qui te parle, Léo ?

Son nom, dans ses lères, ne sonnait pas comme quelqu'un qui est le troubleur de fête, et j'en était ravi.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est étrange, comme si l'homme me demandait de le retrouver. Mais je ne sais pas qui c'est, ni pourquoi.

Ambre m'interrogea du regard, et cela me mit mal à l'aise, elle était tellement...naturelle, avec ses cheveux qui dansaient sur ses épaules, son t-shirt cramé et son épée sur les genoux.

-Jamais, dans ton enfance, tu n'as fait une promesse à quelqu'un ? A un ami ?

Je fouillai dans ma mémoire, mais aucun événement de ce genre ne réapparu. J'avais été avec Jason et Piper à l'Ecole du Monde Sauvage, avec notre professeur ( satyre en réalité ) Gleeson Hedge. Avant ça, j'avais tué ma mère à cause du feu dans notre maison favorite, il y avait aussi eu l'épisode de Tia Callida, qui était Héra et de Tante Rosa, qui m'avait recueilli à la mort de ma mère. Enfin, recueilli était un grand mot, à la bouche de cette Rosa. Elle m'avait juste inscrit à l'Ecole du Monde Sauvage, en attendant que je sois plus grand et que je puisse vivre seul. Avant ça, il n'y avait rien qui ne ressemble à une promesse...a un garçon...a part ce jour fatal. Mais ça ne pouvais pas être lui, c'était trop...irrél.

-Alors, insista Ambre.

Je regardai devant, le soleil se couchait et le ciel devenait d'une couleur rosée.

-Peut-être.

PDV Nyssa.

Pourquoi Léo était parti ?

Comme ça, sans rien dire. La dernière phrase qu'il m'avait dite était :

-Je vais chercher des provisions.

Mais il n'était pas réapparu, quelques longues minutes étaient passées et Piper, Jason et moi avions fini par sortir du bunker 9, trouvant le temps trop long. Nous avions parcouru la colonie trois fois de suite, sans aucun effet. Aucun signe de Léo. Ensuite, nous étions retournés au bunker, et avions trouvé Drew, allongée, la tête suante comme un cochon et la machine que Léo et moi avions crée !

J'avais refusais un sanglot, et avais demandé à Drew ce qu'il s'était passé.

En clair, Léo nous avait abandonné pour Ambre, cette fille qui avait les yeux bizarres.

D'habitude, à cette heure-là de la nuit, Léo faisait son rituel. Son lit grinçait tellement que tout les Héphaïstos se réveillaient. Même ce soir-là, personne, le calme régnait. Mes yeux me brûlèrent et je les essuyais. Léo était bête, il m'avait laissé tomber pour une fille. Tout ça à cause de l'amour. Preuve qu'il ne tenait pas à moi, ni à personne d'ailleurs. Sauf à Elle, cette fille de Poséidon qui avait ruiné ma vie pénarde à la colonie. Je suais sous la couverture qui me grattait la peau.

N'y tenant plus, je mis une veste polaire et sortis du bungalow d'Héphaïstos. La nuit était sombre, et les étoiles nombreuses. Sans un bruit, je m'assis sur une souche, près du bois. Contre moi, contre mon cœur, la première phrase que Léo m'avait sorti i ans revenait sans cesse dans ma tête.

-Cool ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une sœur qui pourrait me casser la figure !

Je n'avais pas ri, mais j'avais tout de suite apprécié ce nouveau frère. Il était le contraire de moi, drôle et de bonne humeur, constamment. C'était, sans doute, ce qui nous rapprochait le plus, nous deux. Une larme perla au coin de mon œil, et d'un geste rageur, je l'arrachai de ma joue mate. Mes cheveux étaient tressés en une longue natte brune dans mon dos, Piper avait voulu la faire. C'était ma seule amie fille à la colonie. J'étais plus proche des garçons que des filles. Peut-être parce que mon caractère travailleur et grognon leur suffisait. Quant aux filles, elles faisaient toujours des manières pour tout. Manger, dormir, s'habiller, se coiffer, se maquiller...Bref, l'horreur pour moi.

Piper, qui était une fille d'Aphrodite était comme moi. Elle portait un jean, un pull confortable et ses cheveux étaient séparés en mèches irrégulières, qui lui donnait une frimousse sauvageaonne. Jason, son copain, était blond, grand, musclé avec des yeux glacials qui disaient à tous :

-Tu me touches, tu meurs.

Faux, Jason était un grand cœur. Il souriait toujours.

Malgré mon aptitude à détèster les gens qui me faisaient du mal, Léo me manquait, et je priai pour qu'il aille bien. Je me rembrunit, il ne me manquait pas en réalité.

-Si, Nyssa, il te manque, dit une voix grave à côté de moi.

C'était un homme. Héphaïstos. Il s'assit à côté de moi et m'entoura de son bras qui sentait bon le feu et les métaux. Je l'adorais, j'adorais son odeur, son caractère et j'étais fière qu'il soit mon père.

-Papa, murmurai-je. Où est-il ?

-Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Oui, les dieux ont horreur de répondre vraiment clairement.

-Pourquoi est-il parti ?

-Nyssa...Ta mère serait fière de toi.

-Maman. Non, elle s'en fichait.

Héphaïstos me regarda avec des yeux pleins d'amertume et sourit, puis son image se brouilla et il disparut sans un mot de plus. Je me couchai sur la souhe qui sentait le pin à plein nez et m'endormit.

Cette nuit-là, le même rêve que celui que je faisais depuis des semaines m'envahit de nouveau.

Je ne voyais rien, c'était noir autour de moi, mais je pouvais quand même sentir des mains me touchaient, c'était Caden. Il m'apella encore.

-Nyssa, Nyssa ! Je t'en prie, viens, oublie ce jour, ce jour maudit où nous nous sommes fachées.

-Tu as tué ma mère, répliquai-je dans la cauchemar.

Caden ne répondit rien, il attendit seulement.

-Je t'aime Nyssa. Comme au premier jour, et tu le sais. Tu vaux mieux que moi, mais je ne peux m'enpêcher de t'aimer. Désolé.

-Tes excuses ne changeront rien à ta situation.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, c'était un accident, se défendit-il d'une voix douce.

Mon cœur se serra. Je savais bien que c'était un accident, mais même 10 ans plus tard, j'étais furieuse.

-Caden, arêtte. Je ne viendrai pas te sauver, ce sera un accident, comme toi avec ma mère. Tu périras, Némésis sera fière de moi.

Némésis, déesse de la vengeance, voulait que je tue Caden, mais j'avais toujours refusé de m'y employer moi. Alors maintenant, ce serait Ouranos qui le ferait pour moi.

-Nyssa...Léo vient me chercher. J'éspère te revoir. Je m'excuse encore.

Il coupa le rêve et je me réveillai. Parfois, j'en ai marre de la vie. De tous les choix que l'on doit faire lorsque l'on est demi-dieux. Heureusement, Piper vint à ma rencontre, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Il t'a parlé, demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près de moi.

Je me grattai la tête, l'air embarassé.

-Oui. Encore. Caden va mal, mais il a aussi contacté Léo, et il se dirige vers lui. Il ne faut pas qu'il le sauve, sinon...ce serait...injuste. Ma mère méritait mieux comme mort. Une simple éléctrocution.

-Tu oublies que Caden est le fils de Zeus, comme Jason.

-Oui, mais Jason se contrôle.

-Il avait seulement 7 ans, Nyssa ! Il ne pouvait pas maîtriser totalement ses pouvoirs. C'est normal.

J'haussai les épaules.

-Pardonne-le.

-Piper, c'était ma mère, protestai-je, ma mère !

-Encore lui ?

Je regardai devant moi, Jason se tenait debout, les mains dans les poches et les sourcils fronçés. Il prit la main de Piper et s'assit à côté d'elle. Je secouai la tête, signe que oui.

-D'après ce qu'à dit Drew, elle a trouvé dans l'aile gauche du bunker, des vaisseaux en parfait état, demanda Piper.

-Allons voir, proposai-je.

Mes amis se plaçèrent à mes côtés, et vers 6 heures du matin, nous entrâmes dans le bunker. Normalement, seuls les dieux et les faiseurs de feu pouvaient ouvrir ce bâtiment, mais Léo nous avaient mis une porte secrète que nous utilisions en cas d'urgence. C'était une porte à l'arrière du bungalow que personne ne pouvait voir sauf ce qui la connaissait. Je la poussai et mes amis entrèrent devant moi. Je refermai après être entrée et alluma la lumière. Je ne m'autorisai pas un élan de sanglots, mais cet endroit me rapellait de nombreux souvenirs passés avec Léo...

Jason courut vers l'aile de l'avion et Piper s'arêtta et me sourit.

-Nyssa, tu es forte. Alors, tu...

-Ouais, bien sur, répondis-je en l'a devançant.

L'aile gauche de l'avion sentait le renfermé, mais on voyait que quelqu'un l'avait ouvert. Piper trouva la lumière et d'un bruit sec, ouvrit l'interrupteur. La salle était petite car des vaisseaux gigantesques prenaient la place entière. C'était mon élèment. Je marchai entre les bateaux volants, les avions pourris. Toutes sortes de machine que mes anciens frères et sœurs avaient crée. J'avais des étoiles dans les yeux tant tout ça m'impressionnait. Piper, dans son short à fleurs, était resté dans l'entrée, pour voir si quelqu'un arrivait. Ce qui n'était pas probable vu que Léo était parti.

Bref, Jason, quant à lui, s'était arrêté près d'un vaisseau aérien et avait grimpé dedant. Malgré ses 16 ans qu'il evnait de fêter, on aurait dit un gamin dans son hélico qu'il pilotait ( pas vraiment...).

Je laissai tomber son cas si désastreux et fis un pas de plus lorsqu'un bruit de moto se fit entendre dans l'entrée du bunker. Piper se précipita vers la sortie et bloqua l'entrée de ces petits bras, Jason descendit en trombe de l'hélicoptère et aida Piper. Moi, le temps que j'analise la situation, la porte s'était déjà refermée. Jason avait dû oublier que j'étais là. Je bousculai les vaisseaux en courant et une pale cassée d'hélicoptère me transperça le cuisse. Je retins un cri de douleur et me mis à boiter tout en avançant vite pour aider mes amis. De la sueur perlait à mon front, la pale cassées devait être rouillée en plus de ça. Je réussis à toucher la poignée de la porte, mais m'effondra devant. Je tentai de me relever, mais j'avais trop mal, je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas crier. J'aurais pu alerter mes amis mais nous ne savions pas qui était dehors. Je plaquai mes deux mains sur ma cuisse et sentit le sang chaud qui coulait à flot sur le carrelage blanc. Je posais lourdement ma tête contre la porte et entendit :

-Où est l'autre fille ? Nyssa, elle s'apelle Nyssa ?

Mon cœur battit plus vite. Qu'était-ce donc ? Mes amis tardèrent à répondre, et finalement, Jason ouvrit la porte, comprenant que j'étais resté à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il me vit, allongée à l'intérieur, je ne bougais plus. Mes yeux se fermaient tout seul car le sang coulait trop fort. Je sentais toutes mes forçes se tirer.

-Nyssa, ça va aller, par les Dieux, qu'as-tu fait, me demanda Jason en s'agenouillant près de moi.

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et me saisis sur son dos. Arrivée, dans la salle principale du bunker, j'aperçus par les légère fente de mes yeux, une femme. Elle avait un blouson rouge de moto, des bottes noires et un pantalon de cuir noir. Elle tenait à sa taille qu'elle avait mince, un casque de moto sombre. Etrangement, sa tête était celle d'un homme. Un homme que je haïssais plus que tout, Léo.

Son visage rieur était maintenant soucieux et il/elle me regardait en louchant. Je me demandais pourquoi on avait dû lui couper la tête et la recoudre sur un corps de femme, quand Jason m'allongea sur une des tables en bois. Il remarqua alors la pale d'hélico plantait sur ma cuisse.

Il posa doucement ses mains autour de mon treillis taché de sang et Piper me prit la main en bredouillant des, « Ca va aller ! », et des « C'est rien, juste un peu de sang ». Elle allait encore plus mal que moi, Piper était encor eplus fragile qu'une feuille, mais elle était si douce.

-La ferme Pip's, lui ordonnai-je avec le reste de voix que j'avais.

Elle rit et me serra plus fort la main. La femme/Léo s'approcha de moi, les sourcils froncés, je ne savais toujours pas qui s'était. Voyant mon visage tendu, le/la personne m'expliqua :

-Qui vois-tu ? ( ce n'était pas le vois de Léo )

-Heu...Une femme en équipements de moto, et...la tête de Léo Valdez.

-C'est donc à lui que tu en a après. Et je vais te laisser une opportunité de te venger.

-Vous...êtes Némésis, la déesse de la vengeance, bredouillai-je.

-Oui, c'est exact. Bon, je pense que pour pouvoir mettre une bonne raclée à ce Léo, il va falloir que je te guérisse.

Elle commençait à me plaire, cette Némésis/Valdez. Elle s'approcha de moi et arracha violemment le bout de pale qui était resté dans ma cuisse. Je retins un cri aïgu de douleur, et arrachai presque un à un les doigts de Piper. Némésis/Valdez mit ses mains au dessus de ma jambre et fit un geste lisse, comme pour laver les vitres, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas de torchon. Je sentis comme un jet d'eau claire passer dans mes veines coupées, et les rétablit aussitôt. J'étais mieux comme ça. Je me relevai, j'avais un mal de chien abominable à la tête, mais j'aperçus que ma cuisse allait mieux, elle était cicatrisée. Bon, il restait encore du sang autour et un large entaille mais je me sentais mieux.

J'avais lâché Piper qui se massait la main, Némésis et Jason me regardaient l'air soucieux.

-Comment voulez-vous m'aider à me venger ?

Némésis parut malicieuse, et une lueur d'espoir illumina ses yeux. Ou plutôt les yeux de Léo.

-Et bien...Pars de la colonie, comme tu en as toujours rêvé avec tes deux amis. Puis, tu iras à l'ouest, là où Caden est enfermé.

-Qui le retiens ?

-A toi de le découvrir...Tu n'auras droit qu'à tuer une personne, Léo ou Caden.

-Mais...

J'aurais voulu dire que je ne voulais tuer personne mais la déesse aurait été furieuse. Je voulais juste me venger de Caden, Léo, lui, je ne lui parlerai plus.

-D'accord. Avec quoi doit-on partir, recommencai-je.

-A pieds.

-Mais Léo et Ambre nous ont déjà devançer d'un jour.

-Leur machine a explosé, ils sont dans la bouse.

Je faillis rire, cette déesse était vraiment bizarre.

-Ils ne sont pas loin, vous les rattraperez. Tue qui tu veux, mais si tu choisis Léo, vas sauver Caden.

Je baissai les yeux, je ne tuerai pas mon frère, ni Ca...Si, lui je le tuerai. Pour ma mère. Je voulus rajouter quelque chose à la déesse mais elle avait disparut et un silence glacial s'empara de nos cœurs. Piper se détendait les mains et Jason était de marbre.

-Lequel ?

-Je n'en tuerai aucun. J'ai menti. Caden mérite de mourir autant que ma mère, mais je ne suis pas capable de le faire. Je ne le délivrerai pas.

Piper ne dit rien mais à son regard fâcheur, je voyais qu'elle n'aimait pas ma proposition.

-Allons au moins voir qui le garde prisonnier, risqua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Pip's a raison. Je pense qu'on devrait l'aider, Nyssa. Il galère, depuis combien de temps il te parle ?

-Deux semaines.

-Ah. Ben ça fait quand même long. Allons voir ce qui se passe, en route.

Piper sourit et, quelques minutes plus tard, nous partions, nos armes et nos sacs au dos.


End file.
